


marvel group chats!

by hyperfixation_station



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Plot/Plotless, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Probably ooc, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shuri is a Little Shit, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, THERE IS STUCKY, The Author Regrets Everything, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, but i tried to make everyone fun, but like, but we love her anyway, maybe if themselves was drunk, or high, they're still themselves, this is literally just cute shit idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixation_station/pseuds/hyperfixation_station
Summary: different group chats throughout the mcu! acadec, avengers, etc.
Relationships: ah god there's so many relationships i dont even wanna list them all
Kudos: 14





	1. the avengers gc pt 1

**[** shuri **joined the chat]**

spidey: shuri what are you doing here

spidey: you're not an avenger

shuri: rude??

 **[** shuri **changed** spidey **to** exclusionist **]**

exclusionist: shuri :(

 **[** mr july fourth **joined the chat]**

mr july fourth: Shuri, are you bullying my kid?

shuri: damn yall don't have any fun around here do you

 **[** mr july fourth **changed** exclusionist **to** spidey **]**

 **[** shuri **changed** mr july fourth **to** party pooper **]**

party pooper: Very creative, Shuri.

shuri: you're so righteous and for what😭

spidey: guyssss stop ittttt

spidey: you're being mean

spidey: and that's not nice

 **[** steel person **joined the chat]**

steel person: you know every time I get a notification from this chat a little piece of me dies inside

 **[** party pooper **changed** party pooper **to** Cap **]**

steel person: haha

steel person: nah

 **[** steel person **changed** Cap **to** P A T R I O T I S M **]**

P A T R I O T I S M: I can live with that.

 **[** spy-der **joined the chat** **]**

spy-der: well it looks like you guys are having a good time

 **[** spy-der **changed** spidey **to** boring regular not-a-spy kid **]**

P A T R I O T I S M: Why am I still here?

shuri: kind of offended that my name hasn't been changed once (1) during this entire conversation

 **[** spy-der **changed** shuri **to** t'challa's sister **]**

t'challa's sister: i-

steel person: this is hilariously stupid

boring regular not-a-spy kid: why is everyone ganging up on me

spy-der: clearly it's because you're a boring regular kid who's not a spy

spy-der: unlike your awesome aunt

boring regular not-a-spy kid: that's it

boring regular not-a-spy kid: you're not my favorite anymore

spy-der: I TAKE IT BACK

 **[** spy-der **changed** boring regular not-a-spy kid **to** my favorite nephew **]**

my favorite nephew: you're on thin freaking ice maam

t'challa's sister: peter

t'challa's sister: you've gotta learn to say fuck, man

P A T R I O T I S M: Language.

steel person: AGAIN STEVE

steel person: AGAIN WITH THIS SHIT

 **[** nat is cooler than me **joined the chat]**

nat is cooler than me: PETER SINCE WHEN AM I NOT YOUR FAVORITE??

nat is cooler than me: *shoots nat with an arrow*

nat is cooler than me: did i move up a spot

 **[** buck-tooth **joined the chat]**

buck-tooth: ok steve

buck-tooth: baby

buck-tooth: my love

buck-tooth: you are amazing and i love you

buck-tooth: but you are the dryest texter i've ever talked to

P A T R I O T I S M: How am I the bad guy here?

my favorite nephew: is scott in this chat

steel person: is he even an avenger i fucking forgot

 **[** *mighty voice* **joined the chat]**

*mighty voice*: I'd say so.

spy-der: shuri has been typing for a suspicious amount of time

my favorite nephew: oh

my favorite nephew: oh shit

nat is cooler than me: what's happening-

t'challa's sister: *sends the entire bee movie script*

buck-tooth: WHAT IS THAT

 **[** t'challa's sister **left the chat** **]**

steel person: OH ABSOLUTELY NOT

steel person: YOU DON'T GET TO JUST DO THAT AND THEN LEAVE

 **[** big bird **joined the chat]**

big bird: so it seems i joined at the worst possible time

P A T R I O T I S M: And I believe this is where I make my exit.

 **[** P A T R I O T I S M **left the chat]**

big bird: ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ʸᵒᵘ

*mighty voice*: What is this that Shuri has sent?

my favorite nephew: *whispers* do we explain it ??

spy-der: ...

spy-der: i'm gonna go with no

nat is cooler than me: *sends a meme of simon cowell saying "it's a no from me*"

 **[** ~roads~ **joined the chat]**

~roads~: i cant tell if this is my eighth grade theatre group chat or the avengers group chat

steel person: you

steel person: you did _theatre_

steel person: i think i'm done here

 **[** steel person **left the chat]**


	2. acadec gc pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everyone is suspicious of peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only some of the acadec kids here cause idk how to write most of them well lmao

**[** i'm dumb she's a lesbian **joined the chat]**

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: yk i was gonna say something but i have to know when and who changed my name

 **[** ned **joined the chat]**

ned: i mean

ned: tell me it's wrong

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: ok but thats not the point-

 **[** i never have time to hang out with my friends **joined the chat]**

i never have time to hang out with my friends: i feel like mine is a little lengthy

i never have time to hang out with my friends: and just a bit exagerated

 **[** i never have time to hang out with my friends **changed** i never have time to hang out with my friends **to** petah pahkuh **]**

ned: why is your name ~british~

petah pahkuh: i was talking to an old british lady a few days ago and that's how she said my name

 **[** betty boop **joined the chat]**

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: ok but peter we've all noticed that you've been pretty sus lately

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: idk how you've gotten away with it this long

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: especially at school??

betty boop: you were gone for like. half of dc.

ned: i mean ok but that's not rlly fair

ned: he had a family thing or something

ned: right??

petah pahkuh: yeah

petah pahkuh: yall are just paranoid lol

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: i immediately don't trust anyone who uses "lol"

betty boop: what??

betty boop: w h y ? ?

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: bad vibes

ned: as if you trusted anyone before that anyway

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: i

i'm dumb she's a lesbian: i did not come here to be called out

 **[** betty boop **changed** ned **to** multiple guys in one chair **]**

betty boop: haha funny laugh

petah pahkuh: 🧍‍♂️

betty boop: yes peter😀👍

petah pahkuh: 🏃💨

 **[** petah pahkuh **left the chat]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? not updating for a month?? couldn't be.
> 
> also if i turned this into a gc and twitter fic would y'all be into that
> 
> or like should i create a whole new thing for the twitter fic??
> 
> i might just create a new one entirely and then put both of these in a series called "avengers social media" or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi! just to explain some things about the chat
> 
> when it says someone sent something but I cant actually include it in the text box, I'll put this ** around whatever they sent
> 
> although, when it says "my favorite nephew: *whispers* should we explain it ??" that's just what people typed
> 
> that might be rlly confusing I'm sorryyyy


End file.
